Touching Is Good
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: (THIS IS BEING REVISED) A humor filled adventure story that revolves around a bubbly rogue and a broody elf. As well as the others. This story was originally rated T. But Due to what I have planned for future chapters It has changed to M. Keep in mind this story gets better as it goes along. Rated for sexual humor, lunacy, assassins, and a drop dead sexy elf! R&R


Hawke sat down on her desk and picked up her books. Fenris walked in to see what she was doing. "You doing alright Hawke?" He asked leaning against the door. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah doing fine!" She answered. Fenris hummed a bit before walking into her room full and made his way to sit down at her desk. "Why aren't you downstairs with the others?" He questioned. "It is just the story I been writing." She said looking through the pages. Fenris looked at the book in her hands. She had been working on that for a long time. "Is there something wrong with it?" HE said sitting back in the char as his eyes trailed up Hawke's slendor legs. "Well. I have been going through this story over and over. The first few chapters are so badly writen... I don't anyone would put up with it till it got better." She said. Fenris frowned slight. "You don't anyone? You don't think anyone would read it. Maybe if you wrote it with correct punctuation maybe they would. Do you plan on writing some of the chapters?" He asked leaning on the desk. Hawke shifted to lean against him as she looked at the chapters. "Yep. Especially the first few chapters. They were horrible. Varric said I made way too many mistakes. How did they let me put this up? Wait I have a few people following this story though..." She said making a frown. "Well have they given comments on the story? Have they said why they are following it? Surely you must be doing something right." He tryied to comfort. "But what should I do? I can just take it down and repost it. Or should I take the chapters down and put up a note?" She said looking at him. "That would be the best option. Let them know that you are not getting rid of the story. Just taking it down for a short while to improve it. Then repost the chapters that have been corrected. Some of it might be changed. But I doubt they would hate it. You could elaborate more and clear things up. Make it less confusing and give a wider array of views on it." Fenris said reassuring her. Hawke nodded. "So I should take it down and let them know it will be back but it would just be revised?" She said setting the book down. "Exactly." Fenris stated. Hawke smiled and nodded. "Thanks Fenris. I guess I should tell them?" She asked. Fenris gave a nod and stood up. He helped her off the desk and walked with her back down stairs. Hawke looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Hey everyone. Fenrial Hawke here. I know people follow my story Touching is Good. I am going to be taking it down for a short Hiatus. I am going to be revising the chapters because I highly doubt anyone reads this stupid fanfiction. I know I made tons of errors and I need to fix them. So I am just here to say don't worry. This story isn't ebing removed. It is just being ugraded. So that means the more story points and plots and chapters. I might even ut up a deleted scense chapter. In sections. In fact. The chapters I am going to remove will still be there for you to view but after the end of the story. And they will be a seperate thing all together. It will be titled TIG Deleted Scenes. It will have parts from the story that I had taken out. That where you. My readers. Can judge and compare the difference. Also I am the kind of writer that thrives more on comments. Other wise I lose heart at writing my stories. So Please. Please post me a comment. So I can know what needs to be done. This story also doesn't follow the actual gameplay. It is my take on how it should have happened based on My character. Since I am childish most of the time. It will deal with me and FenFen. Also Anders will be thrown in too. A bit of everyone but mainly Fenris, Anders, Varric and I will be the focuse. Also The story is being changed to M for mature. There are reasons for this so please don't worry. Some of the humor is very vulgur. And I don't wish to have this story removed. So I am complying with the rules. By redoing this story. I will make it much better. Now not all the chapters will be redone. Just a few. and they will be linked together. so the chapters are going to recall moments from earlier chapters as well. In the mean time. If you enjoy my writing but wish to take a darker look at a Hawke and Fenris relationship then feel free to read Hostile Territory. The main character is Jake Hawke. The story revoles around the Fact that he is a reaver. Or blood warrior. That story is also questionable in terms of being appropriate for younger readers due to its theme. So Please enjoy and be advised that it contains themes that might be disturbing. Now I am getting to the closing for this little note and I know I am breaking a fourth wall somewhere by doing this.

"Anyway. The revised version of this story is contant mature conntent and added chapters to the beginning like meeting the gang upon recruitment. I will try to keep in mind that this story si suppose to be fun filled and I will assure you that this story will greatly improve by the time it returns to Fanfiction. So please leave a comment if you wish. I would really like to know why you people read this and why you follow it and favor it. That way I can focus on those things. Also There will be a seperate story that is in this world's time. It Focuses main on Anders as a main character with the supporting characters being Me, Hawke and my FenFen. Just something funny. I might even work it in TIG. so do keep watch. Aslo I plan on doing other stories. Like a Kirkwall modern AU. It will be for both TIG and HT. So please keep a watch on me. I am getting better at this. I am also going to be putting some artwork like scenes from the stories posted on a wall known as the Deviantart. You know the place I am talking about. You see peoples' drawings on it all the time. Well. That is about it. I will see you some other time! Bye bye!"

Hawke turns around and skips away while Fenris takes a breath. Now that it was over maybe he could convice Hawke to spend some quality time with him.

* * *

A/N like this ficlet of an aurthor's note said. I am revising this story. so please stay tuned. It will be worth the wait I promise. Cyberwolf7777 out.


End file.
